


The King's Domain

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry surveys his domain.





	The King's Domain

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 212: “If this is victory, then our hands are too small to hold it.” - J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King, Domain, Addendum.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The King’s Domain 

~

Harry enters the Great Hall, looking around. When familiar arms embrace him, he smiles. 

“Surveying your domain?” 

“Thinking.” 

“About?” 

“Our first meeting.” 

Draco, chin on Harry’s shoulder, snorts softly. “You’re the oddest man.” 

“Am not.” 

“You’ve forgotten we first met in Diagon Alley?” 

“Technically,” Harry says. “But our first _real_ meeting was that morning after the Battle of Hogwarts.” 

Draco stiffens. “Oh?” 

Turning to face him, Harry smiles. “Neither of us had walls up. We were…ourselves.” 

Draco rolls his eyes, his body relaxing against Harry’s. “I was terrified,” he whispers. “I thought we’d be evicted any minute, that someone would create an addendum to school rules forbidding Death Eaters being on the property or something.” 

“No one was thinking clearly at that point.” 

“Some were.” Draco’s eyes go distant. “I saw how people watched us. If it hadn’t been for you—”

“I didn’t do anything. I just sat with you.” 

“That you were willing to do that said a lot.” 

Harry sighs. “You were the one who first spoke. That was brave.” He grins. “Quite Gryffindor, actually.” 

Draco sniffs. “There’s no need for insults.” 

Harry laughs. “Git,” he says, tone affectionate. 

“Arse,” Draco replies, tone similar. “What made you sit with us anyway?”

Harry hums. “Luna.” 

“Salazar,” Draco mutters. “Right, this should be a story.” 

“Not really.” Harry nods towards the stairs. “I was there, and Luna walked up, took my hand, and said, ‘If this is victory, then our hands are too small to hold it.’” 

Draco blinks. “Typical Luna gibberish.” 

“I thought that, too. I even told her I was too tired for riddles.” Harry shakes his head. “She sighed and said, ‘Victory’s for everyone, Harry. It can only be held in hearts.’ And she patted my cheek, turned me around, and shoved me in your direction.” 

Draco frowns. “That…makes no sense.” 

“It did at the time.” Harry kisses him. “Are you arguing with the results, Deputy Headmaster?” 

“Definitely not, Headmaster.” Draco smirks. “Enough thinking. Shall we celebrate the start of another term back in our quarters? After all, once the children arrive, we’ll have no privacy.” 

“You always have brilliant ideas,” says Harry, and hand in hand, they head upstairs. 

~


End file.
